Rashel's Night Out
by AmatureHour
Summary: Rashel is out on the town when she gets in trouble and a friend saves the day what will happen next? Warning f/f content.


**AmatureHour,**

**Hello this is a request sorry it took to long, I've just been busy.**

* * *

><p>She stood in the alley way frozen to her ground, the club she was next showed light into the front part of the alley, but behind her was darkness. The door locked behind her now she was alone; the night was soggy, it rained while she was in the club and ended an hour after. Puddles reflected the light from the other buildings. From her right was a shoe store, right was the club droaning Mac Miller's Frick Park Market which she didn't really care for but the backround music was good.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she clenched her purse strap firmly next to her shoulder. The other hand was smoothing out her short black velvet skirt. Feeling the breezy since she wore a rose pink corsett that cut off half an inch from her belly button. Her hair strands were loosely flying free from her bun. She didn't even have a proper drink and she was light on her feet, but the pinch of her long black gucci boots pinched. She only came out for the cool night air.

Foot steps sounded behind her, starting to walk forward in the alley she saw excited people making there way in. Some appeared a few seconds in the alley but their eyes stayed glued to the door. A meaty hand grasped her shoulder spinning her around to meet him. It was three men, all wearing bandannas red, black and white stars, and green. In biker gang out fits of black leather with holes in their pants. Red Bandanna was nicely built but oily tan with a ash brunnette mullet and blocky red sunglasses. Black and White stars was a short fat man, his stomach hung hideously out of his white shirt. He hand a greesy chinese pony tail and a pencil mustache with large black sunglasses. Green Bandanna was tall and lankey his cheeks sunk into his face but his square chin stuck out, he had large blue sunglasses extremely pale as black and white stars. No hair showing he looked as if he had a crew cut but it was a bit dark for her.

Red Bandanna pulled her forward but she forced her weight back breaking his grip walking back. He lobbed his right hand for her head but she was still falling back her foot landing on the ground pushed her back straight. Using her purse she swung it in his chest then tugged up for his face. The buckle on the bag scratched his face; the other two advanced on her now, the crowed behind cheered for the people getting in to glued on the club then the fight behind them. Red bandanna recoiled a bit when hit but defiantly walked to her as Green and Black grabbed her arms holding her. She struggled in her grip no way was she going to be another rape victim on Vegas to do list. Red bandanna go in a good distance, she brought up her shoe, ramming him the the groin.

He grabbed his crotch recoiling. "OOOOooohhh! You bitch!" He squealed, a brown flash zipped down hitting his head. He fell face forward the two loosened their grip. Rashel swung her bag into Green Bandanna's face, he grasped his face hitting his back on the club's wall, as she hit black and white bandanna. He wobbled but the buckle scratched his eye, he squealed. The person with the wooden staff hit his head at a diagnal hitting the bridge of his nose. Rashel backed up, the person was masked head to toe in a black chineese ninja outfit it seemed but had a baggy black sweater that looked wet of rain over her torso. She flung her staff into green bandanna's face as he put down his hands, he fell face forward. Blood streamed in little lines from all their heads. "Come on," The masked figure, the mask as well was ninja related. "Your in a enough trouble as is," She said with attitude. Grasping the mask from a top, her red hair in a messy made pony tail her curls sprayed against her shoulders revealing Jez. Her purple eyes shined wonderfully, she grabbed the staff turning Rashel toward the street. Sticking the staff in the small of her back.

"Why are you out?" Rashel asked curiously. "I was doing detail with some friends we ended early, let's say gangs won't be hanging around in the red light district."She said, the staff receded into a smaller paton. Pressing it into her harder, Jez took out her pony tail walking straighter and shaking her hair free. She waved a Taxi, right at the end of the song she shoved me in the car. "Why are you out partying?" Jez rose a brow looking at Rashel slamming the door behind her. "You know," Jez handed the driver the bill and he went off. "Quin says you only have one life, he said I should party," He'll be pissed when he notices her gone. "He'll live."

"Who?" Rashel asked. "Quin," Jez put the paton behind her in a belt, there was silence in the car. They hit a pot hole, Rashel jumped. Jez put her hand on her thigh from Rashel's jump in her seat; sliding her hand in her inner thigh. Slowly sliding it out to her own lap. The driver began to slow down, "Why won't gangs be around the red light district?" The driver stopped. "Because I own it." She got out of the car Rashel following. Jez led up to a white warehouse looking building. She took her keys opening the door, leading Rashel up the light yellow steps they went up a few flights, "What is this place?" Rashel ran her hand againsted the green railing. "My gangs Vegas base, no big deal." She led Rashel up to the top door, Rashel walked in the room which had a nice scene of night life in Vegas with bright lights that glitter. The room had a bar, bean bag style bed a couch south west of the bar which had the bed to the right. A large TV infront of the couch, all these things were up one elegant step. A yellow carpet was next to the bed; but the room was large and barren from the door to the other side of the room in a U shape.

Walking toward the bed, the door locked. "So wheres Morged?" Rashel calmly said. "Detailing," Jez ripped the keys out of the lock. Bending them a bit, then tossing them aside; Rashel went to the bed which had a natural spring mattress in a circle shape made to look the appearence of a bean bag. Not paying attention to Jez's doings. She sat on the bed's edge standing up on her knees her legs split apart hung off the bed.

POV Jez

Jez appeared behind her, her warmth spreading inside her body going a buzz in excitement. Trying something new is always on her agenda, her lips curled into a devilish smile. Wrapping her arms around her, traveling her hands from her stomach. "What are you doing?" Rashel turned her head over her shoulder. Jez pushed herself against her back, stopping below her breast caressing the spot. "Trying something new," Jez's face inched closer to hers, the brushed lips. That turned into a lazy kiss breaking apart there lips seem to not want to pull away. "We only have one life," They had hung out together before, nothing as this close but something like it. "This is different for you huh?" Jez grinned with her teeth showing, grasping Rashel's butt making her squeal, going on all fours on the bed then flipping over. She lay on her back as Jez climbed over her, making her hands from Rashel's stomach raising her shirt grasping her breast. It was only raised a centimeter. It was stuck on, Jez leaned forward kissing Rashel, sliding her tongue in mingling with Rashel's.

Pulling her closer by way of having hands behind her back fiddled with buttons on her corset, her breasts wanted to break free from it, every button undone. Rashel embraced tightly rolling Jez on her back, she was horny almost moaning for it to continue. She pulled off the sweater, finding a black tank beneath tightly hugging her stomach but didn't cover her free breasts. "It actually a bullet proof vest," Jez grabbed Rashel's hair entangling her fingers in it. The heat from her mouth the tongue caressing hers made her more wet, Rashel grasped Jez's breasts massaging the nipples with her thumbs. Rashel moaned, they slid out their tongue just licking each others tongues playfully. Jez reached around once more getting two more buttons undone as Rashel played with her breasts playing with them in each hand. Pulling herself away Rashel went down to suck her nipple her torso bucked up as Rashel licked it biting it hard sucking it. Jez tugged down on her front letting Rashel's breasts go free. While she unhooked the vest suckling Jez's breast.

Jez ripped the two buttons off throwing the corsett aside as the vest came off, Jez balance herself with her elbows kissing Rashel sliding her tongue down her throat. Pulling each other having their breasts touch was a wonderful feeling for Jez. Maybe even better then with a guy, her throbbing pussy rubbed against hers, spreading out her legs with one over Rashel's, the thrill was suspensful, they both moaned as they moved kissing. Rashel sat down onto Jez's women hood harder, causing her to bite her lip; Rashel in the moment slid off her panties working on Jez's pants which were really a tie, she rubbed her nipple while watching her tugg them off. Jez wore wore white panties with blue lace. Smiling at the sight Rashel bent down biting on her women hood sucking on her under wear then used her hands to massage the lower parts of her women hood, sliding her thumbs in carefully kneading the labia manora.

Grabbing the panties by the bridge she pulled them off, wetness slid down her leg. Thin layers of sweat ran down their naked bodies. Jez noted the beads that ran from the nipple to the belly button. Rashel now stood on the ground, un doing the skirt. "Easier acess, babe." She let the skirt drop kicking it away, her body was pale and shaped smoothly. Jez sat on the bed pulling Rashel torward her. Holding her face in the palm of her hand they began kissing once more. More passionately then the last. Rashel jumped into her embrace, Jez wrestled on top. Kissing her way down her torso, the softness of her vagina in her mouth excited her. How can a small section of the body be so smooth completely astonished her. She growled in emission for Rashel to kick her on the floor. She climbed atop of Jez grasping her breasts squeezing one with a firm jiggle. "Quit fucking around." Jez snapped. "Isn't that exactly what we're doing?" Rashel rose a raven brow. Peering over her, Rashel rose a delicate hand up. Then slapping her hand across Jez's face, grabbing a fist full of her hair yanking her up to her face, forcing her tongue in her mouth down her throat. Jez smiled, kissing her hard. Rashel wrapped her arm around her pulling her closer making her breast squeeze against hers. Someone jiggled the door handle.

POV Rashel

The person turned the lock, opening the door. Hannah stepped in seeing the two in embrace. Hannah held keys in her hand and a bag in the other, "I was sent here to clean." She looked uneasy in her eyes. "But I see I interuppted something..." She backed away, Rashel sat up straight on Jez, the wetness running down her front. "No," Rashel held up one hand turning it out ward than using her index finger to wave her over in beckoning, Rashel's smile widened. Hannah hesitated but walked forward into the room leaving the door open. "What?" She asked, sho looked innocent, Rashel waved her to get closer she did. She wore a tan business suit jacket a frilly white tank and tan khakies with black boots. Rashel grabbed the collar pulling her down to her face crushing her against Hannah's moaning as she did. She dropped the bag sliding off her coat Jez sigh working on the pants. "Naughty girl," The pants slid down. Jez kissed her thighs rubbing to the inner warmth with one hand as Rashel kissed Hannah. Soon she stood up to Hannah, picking her up Hannah wrapped her legs around Rashel's waist. Hannah moaned her bun loosned and hairs fell free. They fell back on the bed.

Hannah got to her knees, Rashel bit Hannah's lower lip tasting it as Jez pulled down the cotton boxer panites off of Hannnah. Showing her bottom, "So Petite isn't she Rashel?" Jez commented. Rashel grabbed her Hannah's breast,"She sure is." She purred, sliding out from under her and pearing at Jez's side they took a hand and traced the lines of her her vagina. Rashel ended near her anus brushing it with her thumb, Hannah bit her lower lip as Rashel entered going deep. She yelped in shock, Jez joined in wetness started to seep out of the vagina. Hannah's face grew pink and her eyes watered. "Tight," Jez muttered, Rashel took her other hand placing it on the curve of her neck bringing her in to kiss. She melted into that kiss, something that hadn't happened with her and Quin for a while. Rashel moaned as Hannah gasped, "Turn around." Rashel commanded with her eyes closed taking in the moment of the kiss, they removed their thumbs. Opening her eyes, she kissed Hannah's inner thigh using the pants around her ankles as a grip, sticking her whole tongue into her pussy. Hannah's eyes widened. She slid off the pants taking a slender hand directing Hannah further back on the bed, she took off her tank letting her breast slide out and bounce. Then she leveled her Vagina with her supporting her self on her elbows. Their legs inter twined she began too, rub it against her having the wetness mingle and the feeling expand into her making her pleasure rise. Jez pouted, Rashel put her head back looking at her pulling her forward with a kiss. Rashel moaned, Hannah licked the tips of her fingers, her nostrils flared. They moved their hips unison rubbing their juices, their manroras slicked, moving faster. Rashel pushed Jez to the floor. Grasping Hannah's leg Rashel frantically rubbed causing Hannah to yelp and moan.

Rashel went short of breath as she went faster her orgasm was coming she felt it, the blissful feeling coming up as she moaned. Jez left the room coming back in with a strap on, Rashel rubbed Hannah still. Jez grasp Hannah's hair tearing her away and throwing her on the floor. Rashel watched as lazy as a cat while Jez positioned herself. Come was running down her legs, she lay on her back slowly and lazily running her hand up and down her inner thigh biting her lower lip. Jez wore a strap on in which if she moved a strap on the bottom would rub her clitoris. She position and began, holding her lower back she humped Hannah. Hannah let out small squeals as she bit her lower lip. The dildo roughly shoved into Hannah's hole Jez's mouth widened in orgasm. They both let out a moan Hannah's legs shook as come ran down them. They breathed roughly, "Get in bed!" Jez slapped Hannah's ass, she climbed in with Rashel. Her head was by her vagina, Hannah licked the come from between her legs. Jez unlatched and dropped the strap on climbing into bed with the two. Her head was on the same side as Rashel, Hannah climbed to the head of the bed.

"You where very nice." Rashel murmured, "Thank you, but you could've done better." Jez smirked a wolfish one. She could breath her breath as they could in to kiss, their lips not wanting to part as Rashel relished the taste of her. "We'll see," Rashel said holding onto Jez's chin, she pulled her for another kiss wrapping her arms around her. They pulled away and Rashel put her head on Jez's closing her eyes and going into a well deserved sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending might have been weak for my usual stuff but I'd be happy if you liked it. <strong>


End file.
